Dragon with a clue
by Shakeval
Summary: after waking up from a horrible accident to find nothing seems to have happened our 'hero' decides to get away from the amazons and escape to japan to save his life, what will happen now? ranma, sailormoon and a few others mixed together. this is before t


Ok first I'll just say that other than the character I make up

I don't own shit so if you try to sue me…you'll have to find me first.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also as a general warning, I like the SI stories so a good portion of stories I will write will probably be of the SI theme, this doesn't mean that my character will be all powerful.

This story is a little idea that has been festering in my head for so long I've forgotten when I first came up with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"" Normal Speech

Thoughts

() Mandarin

Location names

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh...oh…w…where…where am I? shakeval wondered as he slowly returned to the land of the conscious.

"Man, what happened?" shakeval mutters to himself as the haze in his mind slowly clears up lets see…first there was the beach…surfing in the wave…then…then…

"OH SHIT!" shakeval screams as memories of getting torn apart by a bloody massive shark come flooding back with crystal clarity.

After quickly checking himself out to see that he was still all there shakeval sighs in relief seeing that nothings missing.

Damn it, what the hell happened? First a bloody massive shark is making lunch out of and next I'm all ok and next I'm...somewhere else…hey where am I anyways? As shakeval is regaining his bearings and trying to figure out what happened a small portly man is running towards him in an almost panicked state.

"Mister Customer! Mister Customer! You No Go Near That Spring!" the portly man yells, as he gets closer.

"Huh, who are you calling customer, you crazy munch kin?"

At this point the little man has finally reached shakeval and is heaving, apparently not used to running very much.

"Please mister customer, that is a bad spring you no want to fall in"

"Umm…what is it spring of?" shakeval half says to the guide and half to himself, he stares at the Chinese letters not knowing how to read or write any of it, he starts to realise he's in the terrible valley of jusenkyo.

"Is spring of half dead slug mister customer, tragic tale of half dead slug that feel in spring last week." shakeval starts to sweat noticing how close his was becoming a half dead slug. " Well what is this one then?" shakeval asks holding up an older looking sign that he had found sticking into his back.

The guide takes a quick look at the sign before the blood drains from his face and he quickly stutters out "mister…mister customer that is v…very dangerous spring, you must move off it quickly before the seal breaks, please move mister customer!"

shakeval notices the ground beneath him is beginning to crack and give way, he leaps up to try and get away but the sudden movement causes the heavily strained earth to finally give way plunging shakeval into the cold dark water of the newly reopened spring.

As the ice cold water engulfs shakeval survival instincts take over and shakeval quickly scrambles out of the spring, barely even registering the fact the spring has changed him.

" Oh no poor customer you must flee before the amazons find you mister customer. The amazons always kill whoever falls in 'spring of annoying little monster kid who plays with marbles'.

---------------------------------

Same time in amazon's village

---------------------------------

In the elder's hut a meditating and shrivelled figures eyes suddenly snap open as several strange looking objects explode or burst into flames.

The figure stares at the objects before recognition of their meaning; the small figure bursts into motion grabbing a gnarled staff and slamming the door open nearly knocking it out of it frame.

Once outside the barks out instructions to a passing woman with a large sword on her back

( Xain Lee Assemble a killing squad, The demon has escaped jusenkyo.)

(Yes Elder, at once.)

The woman Xain Lee quickly runs off to do as the elder requests.

(Goddess protect us from the fool who has fallen into that spring.)

-----------------------

Back at the springs

------------------------

After a quick explanation about how the amazons would no doubt be coming soon to kill whoever fell into the spring the guide quickly handed the previous belongings of the one who fell in the spring and told him that it would be best if he got as far away from the amazons as possible, his best bet would be Japan.

Not needing to be told more than once, shakeval started running not even bothering to find out what was in the pack the guide gave him had in it.

The guide slowly shook his head as he watched the now very young shakeval run off stirring up a dust trail as he went, the guide slowly bent down and with a small ladle took a bit of water from the spring and dowsed a small mouse with it before letting it go running off.

Not long after shakeval's dust trail settled down the Amazon killing squad arrived at the outskirts of the valley, their main tracker guided them down through the springs where they found evidence of the demons passage through the springs. Unbeknownst to them the trail they were following was none other than that of a mouse driven mad by the sudden changes forced upon its body, its weak little mind had been unable to deal with the stress and had snapped.

--------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later and shakeval was finally on his way to Japan, sneaking aboard a large ship. Stealing scraps of food from the kitchen was the only way he had been able to survive. The curse seemed to be permanent to a point because when he splashed himself with hot water nothing happened.

During this long journey shakeval finally found the time to look through the pack, there wasn't much in it but what there was held a great deal of importance to him.

The few simple items in the pack would help him when he finally got to Japan he didn't have any money and the scraps of food was stealing were barely enough to hold him over, his older form and his younger cursed form seemed to be merging, leaving him about the age of 15.

Unfortunately this had made the clothes the guide had given him way to small.

In the pack were a pair of combat boots a large knife, trench coat, muscle t-shirt, urban camouflage pants (grey, white and black) and at the very bottom the thing that had been weighing down the pack the most was a large book that looked like it might be some sort of spell book.

The creepiest thing about the stuff in the bag was that all the clothing fit.

--------------------------------------

Tokyo Harbour: some random dock

--------------------------------------

As soon as shakeval got off the ship he had to run for cover so no one would see him getting off the ship, it helped that it was dark and raining because it help hide him as he ran into the outskirts of the industrial section where there were many warehouses, a few were even abandoned.

Eventually he found was that looked like it hadn't seen use in years.

" Looks good as any, hope it's at least dry inside." Shakeval muttered to himself as he dragged the large door open a bit.

" c'mon open damn you. " he said as the metal squealed in protest, after such a long time without use.

Finally soaked and tired he made his way into the warehouse were he crawled into an open crate full of shredded paper packing material and fell asleep.

-----------------------

End Chapter One

------------------------

Well this is my first chapter, don't know when I'll update it next, it could be tomorrow, next week or next month.

Reviews would be nice.

Flames will be used to light my neighbours front steps.


End file.
